Aurora Dream - Episode 3
"These are Our Coaches!? Rabi-chi and Bea-chi!" is the third episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, and the third episode of the entire series of Pretty Rhythm.All information on this page belongs to Pretty Rhythm Wiki. Synopsis ''Aira and Rizumu are given a pair of special coaches to learn how to improve their dance skills. But in order to do it, they are forced to go through harsh training regiments. When the girls question the hard work and effort they have put into their time together they learn that eccentricities often pay off. '' Full Summary A mysterious figure observes the clumsy picture taken of Aira's poor performance earlier on that week. He summons two, equally mysterious little figures and tells them to go and take care of something. The two little figures agree to get to it and take off. At Pretty Top, Kyoko brings up how much of a klutz Aira is. Aira claims that she tried to tell them before, but they were the ones to force her into this. Kyoko claims it isn't important anymore though, and reveals that she has set up an intense training schedule for both girls and wants them to head to the other room immediately in order to get started. Rizumu is a little surprised that they want her to go too, but Kyoko explains that she believes someone with experience would be able to help Aira. They head into the other room to find a tall, scary figure waiting for them. The girls introduce themselves and are soon informed that the real person they are talking to is none other then a small penguin. He demands to be called Penguin-sensei and introduces them to Yamao Yamada, the administrator who lets Penguin-Sensei perch on his shoulder. He then explains that he is not the instructor, but he teaches future instructors for Prism Stars. Two little animals are tossed at the girls, a rabbit for Aira, and a bear for Rizumu. But before the girls can ask anything the penguin and man take off. Rabi-chi and Bea-chi introduce themselves to the girls and summon a briefcase for Prism Stones to be kept in. She also gives Aira a Music Heart for dancing, and a VIP Card, but she ends up snapping at her after realizing how distracted Aira has become. Rizumu does not even care about these things and just wants to start, so the girls prepare to be sent home by their trainers. Aira does not understand why she was sent home, but she gets caught off guard when Rabi-chi forbids her from going to the Right at all today. This upsets Aira since the walk will take her two hours instead of the normal twenty minutes. Because Aira was able to do this, Rabi decides that she can move onto her next lesson, which is performing comedy with her. But when Aira struggles, Rabi becomes very angry with her and demands that they keep practicing until she does it right. Due to the commotion coming from her bedroom though, the rest of the family starts to wonder what is going on. Her siblings comment on how busy she has been lately, causing their father to become uneasy and worry that Aira may be in love with someone, due to what their mom said. They make an attempt to sneak a peak in on her, but are very surprised as she continues her comedy routine with Rabi. But because they do not see her, they assume that it is only Aira and quickly run back downstairs full of concern and anxiety, deciding that for the time being it is best to leave her alone. The following day, Aira goes to China Town and is met by a worn out Rizumu. She mentions that she overslept due to the many coloring book pictures and poems Bea-chi made her do. Bea-chi claims to be proud though, and they start to explain their next lesson by having Aira act as a waitress in the shop behind them, while Rizumu is the chef. Jun comes to pay the girls a visit and he ends up sending back the Ramen he ordered rather quickly. The girls can't understand the problem with it, but Bea and Rabi point out that something is missing. Aira believes it to be corn, as it is missing something golden. A week soon passes and the girls are then given a surprise test to show off what they have learned by performing a Prism Show for Kyoko, Jun, Yamada, and Penguin-sensei. Aira feels unprepared, while Rizumu is all for it. They head into the Prism World and give Meganee some Prism Stones to change into afterwards. She comments on them, then asks Rizumu how she would accent Aira's outfit. She looks through her prism stones while Bea-chi and Rabi-chi cheer for her, then after being reminded of the corn from the day before, she finds a cute hoodie for Aira. It is given a pass and many compliments while Meganee explains how versatile the colors are for it to match any stage theme. Soon Aira is asked to dance for everyone. She isn't very confident but Rizumu thinks she will be fine since she was able to pass. So they begin the music and Aira heads out and begins to skate. She notices how much her balance has improved, along with her turns due to all of her training, then after being told to spin she realizes that she has never done it before. She recalls what Rabi-chi told her before and she is able to pull one off before performing Fresh Fruit Basket, which allows her to pass this portion of training. In the meeting room, everyone expresses the interest to see the Comedy Lesson that Rabi-chi made Aira do. But when it turns out that Rabi-chi only did it for fun, this angers Aira so much that she starts chasing the troublesome mascot around the room. Live Action Segments Starting the show Inside the shop the girls introduce themselves before they begin to discuss the upcoming summer line. Reina is excited to wear black vests while Karin wants to wear a cute pink skirt. Mia decides that they should hold a sexy outfit contest and take turns Pretty Remaking Aira's attire. Karin goes first and starts with a pink and black skirt, followed by a tight denim jacket to create a cool big sister style. Then Reina decides to switch the top and skirt for a stylish, sexy, cool outfit by putting Aira in a black vest with denim skirt. Mia then takes her turn, she keeps the vest but changes the bottoms to the cute pink skirt again, and adds a black cap for a Bittersweet outfit. She then shows her hybrid outfit to the audience on herself and the others compliment how cute it looks before they begin the show. After the Show The girls express a sadness in not being able to have teachers like Rabi-chi and Bea-chi because that could never happen in real life. Unknown to them, Rabi-chi and Bea-chi are actually watching and secretly rooting for the girls. They decide to Pretty Remake an outfit today by focusing on the colors. They mention how a pink vest would create a lovely outfit, while Karin takes a moment to explain her own, energetic green outfit she chose for the day. Then they put their Memory Pass in to see how well they did and watch as the gauge fills up more and they end the show. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Penguin-sensei *Yamao Yamada *Rabi-chi *Bea-chi *Omi Harune *Hiroshi Harune *Eru & Uru Harune *Itsuki Harune Trivia *When Rabi-chi says they should get down to business, her arms are colored pink like her body. They should be lighter, like her feet. Gallery References Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes